


Two for the Price of One

by Anonymonimus



Series: Unorthodox Folk [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kedgeup, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, bledgeup, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: Sans always spoke loosely about his relationship, hinting that there may be more than two people involved ever so subtly. After a few weeks of mentioning it here and there, Papyrus had finally requested he meet "the individual that has swept my glum brother off his feet"! Before Sans could hope to find an excuse to back out, Papyrus was already making plans by using what he already knew about his schedule against him. There was nothing he could do other than agree and lament.





	Two for the Price of One

**Author's Note:**

> **Before we get this show on the row, I want to let everyone know that I will be a prize for a fanfiction contest over on tumblr. For the duration of the month of september, submissions will be accepted and later judged. There are more details on[this post](https://aryisgoingaway.tumblr.com/post/164753133984/the-september-fontcest-fanfic-contest) . I highly recommend everyone participate (I don't even think you need a tumblr account to submit an entry lol)**
> 
>  
> 
> **I might even make a submission for shits and giggles, who knows (I did it last time)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyways, back to this stuff, ENJOY!**

Sans supposed there were a lot of things he hadn't taken into consideration when agreeing to a three way relationship with the Fell brothers. For instance, he hadn't considered how he ought to display affection to each of them without favouring one above the other. Fortunately, the issue was quickly resolved because the brothers got along so well. Even he and Papyrus fought from time to time but Edge and Red always seemed to be on the same page or, the scarce times they weren't, they were desperate to resolve any minor disagreements. However, their remarkable chemistry could hardly help with his current dilemma.

The smaller skeleton had mentioned to Papyrus that he was seeing someone. He always spoke loosely about his relationship, hinting that there may be more than two people involved ever so subtly. After a few weeks of mentioning it here and there, Papyrus had finally requested he meet "the individual that has swept my glum brother off his feet"! Before Sans could hope to find an excuse to back out, Papyrus was already making plans by using what he already knew about his schedule against him. There was nothing he could do other than agree and lament.

Should he show up and tell Papyrus his significant other couldn't make it? Should he pick between Edge and Red? Should he just bite the bullet and bring both? Or maybe he could call in sick? It was the night of and Sans still hadn't worked out what he ought to do. He groaned into the pillow in which he had buried his face. What if he just slept through the whole thing and chalked it off to his non-existent narcolepsy?

_Papyrus would still get mad…_  Sans sighed.

He lifted his face from his pillow and looked at the time. He had about ten minutes to make a call before he had to show up to his brother's place. Sans resumed his earlier position, opting to faff around for a few more minutes like the admirable procrastinator he was. He wished it could be tomorrow already – that he could skip the experience of that dreadful supper.

"There he is!" Red yelled, startling Sans.

The former skeleton then jumped onto the bed, painfully landing on Sans as he laughed obnoxiously. Though he couldn't see what with being pinned in place by the other's weight, he could still hear the calm and soft steps of Edge entering the room. The taller skeleton then laid next to them, dipping the bed ever so slightly.

"Red, I think you're going to kill him." He pointed out.

"Death by love!" Red laughed and rolled off.

Finally able to move, Sans pushed himself up and glared at his alternate. "That was unprecedented."

"Aww, I'm sorry, babe." Red snickered and tugged his hoodie to bring him in for a quick kiss. "I know a couple ways I can make it up to you…"

"What's wrong?" Edge asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

Sans flinched and glanced away. Red likely hadn't noticed his distress until his brother had pointed it out. He released the hold he had on the smaller skeleton and scooted back slightly. He always got like this when Sans appeared to be upset in some manner, preferring to follow Edge's lead in addressing and dealing with the issues at hand. His brother was the ideal mediator.

"Nothing…" Sans muttered.

The response prompted the brothers to sit up properly and turn their undivided attention towards him. It was the opposite of what he wanted. It would have been so much easier to pretend he had forgotten about the plans Papyrus had forced upon him.

"Was it something we did?" Edge asked.

"W-what? No, no…" Sans trailed off and sighed deeply. "It's just…" but he never finished the thought.

Edge smiled softly and reached over to rub his arm comfortingly. "Whatever it is, we can help you figure it out." He stated and Sans nodded. "Tell us what's wrong; we're here for you."

Sans gritted his teeth together in thought but eventually conceded. "Papyrus invited me… _us_  to dinner…" What was the point in hiding it from them? It wasn't like he was embarrassed, he was just afraid of Papyrus's reaction.

"What's the issue?" Red naively inquired. "We better go now, otherwise we'll be—"

He stopped when Edge put a hand on his shoulder, indicating he pace himself. The taller skeleton had noticed there was a twist to the confession. Sans almost hated how perceptive he was.

"And he did that…" Sans continued slowly, "Because…he wants to meet my…boyfriend."

" _Boyfriends_." Red corrected.

"He doesn't know that." Sans sighed, ashamed of himself. He probably should have told him a long time ago. It wasn't fair to Edge and Red that he hadn't and was springing this situation on them now.

"I figured that was the problem." Edge chuckled.

"S…sorry." Sans apologised lamely. He wasn't used to it.

"It's fine." Red interjected and looked at his brother for approval. After it was given, he added: "But I don't get it. I thought you didn't give a shit about other people's opinions."

Edge snorted and rolled his eyes. "Papyrus isn't just anyone, at least, not to Sans." He stated.

"Yeah…" Sans agreed, "I mean, I don't think he'd have a problem…but the possibility is still there…"

"And it's making you nervous." Edge concluded. Sans nodded and glanced at his hands. He felt bad but before he could beat himself down, he was tugged into Edge's arms and embraced tightly. "I don't know your brother particularly well, but I believe that if he really loves you, he'll accept your relationship even if he finds it strange. Whatever he does, know that we love and will be there for you."

Sans was oddly touched and comforted by his words. He sank into his embrace for the time it took to summon the courage he needed to face his brother. He then pulled away but before he could get too far, Edge caught him in a kiss that brought a dumb smile to his face. The skeleton's reaction prompted the other to chuckle while he internally scolded himself for behaving like a lovesick child. Red brought him out of his thoughts with a gentle pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Sans sighed deeply. "Yeah."

They made their way to Papyrus's home. It was a good thirty minute walk to his small bizarre house. It was as though the building had been crammed in between two larger and more beautiful houses for no particularly reason; like the builders thought it was a funny idea. Nevertheless, there was something charming about it and it always seemed to be bubbling with life. The three hadn't even gotten close to it but still they were able to hear ruckus and loud voices coming from inside. It was their first indication that Papyrus had also invited others to supper. For a few seconds, Sans considered taking advantage of the unexpected crowd to conceal his three way relationship a little longer. Though he quickly shook the idea away, he felt guilty for having thought of it.

There was a pause once they reached the door – it was in part due to the strange sounds occurring on the other side and Sans's nervousness. He took a deep breath and glanced at the doorbell tensely. This was it. Edge slipped his hand into his while Red moved closer and leaned his chin on his shoulder. It was nice to have such unconditional support. Sans took in one final breath before forcing himself to ring. The sound echoed loudly through the house, halting all movement for a brief second. Soon after, Papyrus had stomped excitedly towards the door and swung it open.

"Brother!" He exclaimed, but then stopped as he noticed the Fell brothers. He frowned. "I told you to invite your significant other, not your friends!"

"These  _are_  my significant others…" Sans stated with little confidence. He was bracing himself for an earful or maybe even a disgusted look, instead Papyrus seemed surprised.

"Really?" He asked. Sans nodded. Astonishingly, Papyrus began to laugh. "Oh dear, come in! Come in!" The three exchanged perplexed looks but complied anyways. "You'll be in for a treat!"

"What?" Red whispered to Edge who shook his head in confusion.

"Stretch! Blue!" Papyrus shouted, summoning the Swap brothers from the kitchen. "Formally meet my brother, Sans!" Stretch waved lazily while Blue graced them with an energetic 'It's nice to meet you!' The smaller alternate babbled about the elaborate five course meal they had prepared for a moment and, when he finished, Papyrus added: "Sans, these are my lovers."

There was a stunned pause before Edge and Red erupted into laughter. Sans might have joined them if he wasn't still struggling with both processing and accepting the information. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm in a three way relationship with Stretch and Blue." Papyrus reiterated as his lovers approached and each held one of his hands. "I was going to surprise you but it seems like you beat me to it."

"No kidding." Sans huffed still in mild disbelief.

"Looks like we're not the only weirdos around." Red chuckled.

"Uh, we prefer the term 'unorthodox'." Blue joked and winked.

"We're going to get along just fine." The Fell brothers concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> **For this series, I would like for people to vote on what situations they would want to see Sans, Edge and Red face. I think it would be fun to have something interactive. So here's a quick list of things I suggested and suggestions I retained from the public so far:**
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Date night  
> **  
>  \- First time having sex  
> \- Dealing with a fight/argument (galaxyskeleton)
> 
>  
> 
> **Not a long list, I know, but if you have other ideas, DON'T BE SHY!**
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE: When I say I want suggestions, I don't want you shoving your plots down my throat. I want something broad like "Date night" and** _NOT_ "I want them to go toa restaurant and for Red to get food poisoning while Edge and Sans have sex in the bathroom". KEEP IT BROAD


End file.
